Currently, spontaneous preterm delivery (SPTD) is the leading global cause of infant mortality and morbidity. In most countries, the rate of preterm births has risen in recent decades and now represents the largest cause of neonatal death and the second largest direct cause of death in children under five. Discovering how to lower the rate of this major complication of pregnancy should be one of the highest priorities in contemporary health care and detection of premature maturation of cervix is a promising way to reduce the likelihood of SPTD. In Phase I, we propose to design a prototype of the Cervix Monitor (CM) with a single use probe comprised of a tactile sensor array and an ultrasound transducer for cervix elasticity and length measurements. The device will be based on our patented technology. After safety and electromagnetic compatibility testing and bench verification, we plan a pilot clinical study to assess CM performance with 10 pregnant and 10 non-pregnant women. The long term objective of the project is to bring a compact, cost-effective and easy-to-use device for risk assessment of SPTD into clinical practice.